Johnny Magnum
Training Johnny got into wrestling at a young age, but didn't pay much attention to what went on.. in fact, he mostly only payed attention to his favorites, The Hardy Boyz. With time, Magnum stopped watching wrestling, but was quick to get back into it in 4th grade. He's been hooked ever since... Johnny trained, believe it or not, on his trampoline when he was a child/young teen. He later went on to compete in High School wrestling and finally enrolled himself in a wrestling school after his 2nd year at college. At the age of 24 Johnny was hired by Saturday Night's Main Event. On The Rise February 9th, 2008 marked the debut of a young Johnny Magnum. He squared off against Darren Mack, or as he called himself "The Heat". With Kevin Derringer in his corner, and Hogan in Mack's this was sure to be a fair battle. After 8 or so minutes, Johnny hit Darren with a powerful... Gun Shot. Magnum got the 3 count, won his first match and ultimately went 'over' with the fans. After his debut, he went onto wrestle more and more before getting a shot at the ultimate prize, gold. Johnny faced off against Custom champion "Insane" Shane Whelan... where unfortunately he lost. Johnny wouldn't let that get to him though. He got right back on the saddle and rode off to the land of SLW, better known as SNME's "B Show" run by the legend, Justin Tyger. Tyger, who must have saw potential in Magnum, or perhaps he just needed filler... put Johnny in a tournament to decide the first ever Tennessee Heavyweight Champion. Magnum defeated some of the toughest stars in SNME. Going Golden Shawn Michaels and the SNME bookers gave Magnum the chance to truly shine when they granted him a match at Wrestle Fest II. Johnny Magnum vs. Jeff Jarret vs. Jimmy Jacobs... for the Custom championship. Come the show, Jimmy Jacobs didn't show, cutting down the match and increasing Magnum's chances of winning. With heavy fan support behind him, Magnum captured the Custom Championship, telling the world... he is and will always will be, a star. Defending the title, as Magnum said came naturally. He was always so happy... until one day. Johnny sat down and told us all, he had lost passion, but some how, he had not given up. He would not give up. He would dig down deep and remain as the "top dog" of the Custom division. Johnny went on to defeat Santino Marella at the SNME's Rumble in the Jungle PPV. Two weeks later, Magnum lost the title in an upset to Marella. Custom Champion... again Magnum, stuck on the idea that it was a fluke, got a rematch... and got his title back. Justin Tyger, who had earlier attacked Magnum after he had lost his belt to Santino, got a match with Johnny at Seven Deadly Sins for the belt. Magnum, unfortunately lost... but Tyger, who had problems with management left SNME vacating the title. Injury/SNME Departure In late August, Magnum suffered a shoulder injury resulting with him being out of action for a number of months. Management expected Johnny to show up at Summer Meltdown, but Johnny and his doctor did now want him to do so. Magnum told them he was leaving the company. Did i really just edit your shit? Revolution Wrestling For weeks, a video package played with the message "TGS". Many were puzzled by these three letters.. some thought maybe it was the Rock, TGS standing for The Greatest Superstar... however, in the end it was revealed to be Johnny Magnum. He debuted in a match against Cody Lewis, which he won with his infamous finisher, The Gun Shot. After the match Antonio Chavez viciously attacked him, but Magnum would quickly get revenge later in the night when he assaulted Chavez backstage.